One of the primary concerns of a mother of an infant is the health and wellness of the infant. As such, there are a number of diagnostic tools that have been found useful to indicate the health and wellness of infants. These tools include thermometers, analyte indicators, pH indicators, wetness indicators, etc. Oftentimes, however, these indicators are utilized primarily by professionals in clinical and health care environments rather than by caregivers. In order for these diagnostic devices to be convenient for caregivers to use, Applicants therefore thought that it would be desirable to incorporate such indicators into the daily infant care routine. One effective way of including these indicators into the routine would be integration of these indicators into the design of the disposable absorbent articles. In particular, the present invention is directed to providing a disposable absorbent article to a consumer for infant use wherein the article includes a sensor pocket. This sensor pocket may be disposed on any of the outward facing surfaces of the article that allows for facilitated visual awareness of the sensor and the condition it is indicating.